


The Princess And The Tower

by LeaperSonata



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Style, FiZo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaperSonata/pseuds/LeaperSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey asked that people write fic about Fiona rescuing her from a fairy tale tower. So I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess And The Tower

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Zoey. She had grown up knowing that the world was full of many dangers, and she wanted to keep herself safe, so she decided that the easiest way was to build herself a magical fortification that she could protect from everything outside. So she built a tower of stone and spell, raising the walls against the wilderness outside, until finally she laid a roof on top and sealed herself in to safety.   
She spent a long time making her tower comfortable after that, conjuring the softest pillows, and painting the walls with beautiful rainbows. She had white ravens to send out as messengers, and through them she spoke in letters with her friends that lived outside. But after a long time, she grew lonely. There was no one else in the tower, and while it was safe from any outside threat, it was also safe from any outside force of good. Zoey looked out the windows and wondered if she had done right to build the tower, but the world outside was unfamiliar, and she seemed to see monsters behind every tree, and she was too afraid to try to step outside, because she had never studied how to use a sword, and didn’t think she could protect herself.  
In a town not too far away from the tower, in a beautiful house with huge windows that let in a sea of sunlight and lush gardens full of flowers, lived a noble Lady named Fiona. She had heard of the lonely Princess in the tower, and decided to start writing her letters to help keep her company. Zoey sent her letters in return, and their letters grew longer and longer until they had so much to say it could no longer be contained in words, and Fiona begged Zoey to let her come visit her in the tower. Zoey wanted Fiona to come in very much, but she wasn’t sure how to change the spells to let someone in without letting in everything she was so afraid of.  
Fiona traveled to the tower and stood outside it, and Zoey looked down at her from a window, and they talked, and it was even better than the letters had been. After the first visit, Fiona rode to the tower to visit Zoey every day she could, and slowly they fell in love.  
When she realized she loved Fiona, the tower felt even more constricting than ever before to Zoey. No more was it merely keeping out the monsters and evil of the world - she truly recognized that it was also keeping out the good things, and now her love. But she had built the walls so strongly that she didn’t know how to take them down, and she told Fiona this, weeping for her inability to climb down and embrace her dearest love.  
Fiona went home that night to her beautiful house, which felt very empty without Zoey’s voice, and thought hard. She read books on magic, and consulted with wizards and magicians and sorceresses, and finally she spoke to a witch whose powers were in growing things who gave her the answer she sought.  
The witch told her that only the power of her pure love for Zoey could bypass the spells protecting her, and that the witch could help her infuse that love into a seed. Fiona thanked the witch, and took the seed she helped her create to the foot of Zoey’s tower.  
Fiona planted the seed and concentrated on her love for Zoey, the joy she felt at hearing her laugh, and how happy they made each other, and the seed began to grow. It grew faster and faster, into a vine that wrapped around the walls. Creepers of vine inched into the cracks between the stones and pulled at the spell, until finally with a crash it opened a hole in the side of the tower in front of Fiona, whose love had won through spell and stone to free Zoey.  
Fiona ran in through the door and into Zoey’s arms, and they held each other as tightly as they could, trying to make up for all the time they had spent separated by the walls. And Fiona helped Zoey climb over the stones and out through the hole, and held her when she wept for fear of the monsters she thought were waiting. She helped Zoey up onto her horse, and they rode together through the woods (which were full of flowers), and through the town, and to Fiona’s beautiful house, where they lived happily ever after, and their laughter rang through the halls forever more, and neither of them were ever lonely again.


End file.
